zerde_x_jeffyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crunchy
Crunchy is the brother of Serval and was an active user in the PMRP Discord. Crunchy plays the role of a supporting character in Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love and is also well known for being dishonorably discharged from the blue team after he snapped and went Sicko Mode on the enemy team, which resulted in the deaths of several of his teammates. In the aftermath of him getting replaced by another Scout he was hired by the SCP Foundation due to his special set of skills. While Crunchy served the SCP Foundation for years, he later died by mistakingly confusing SCP-096 with SCP-172 which resulted in both his and the SCP's death. His funeral was attended by Dr. Bright and his sister Serval. He was later revived by Merasmus and became Dark Crunchy, before promptly dying again. Profile Appearance Crunchy wears his trademark Australium Gold brimmed ski cap and goggles with a pom-pom on the back, redshirt blue, dog tags around his neck, a duffle bag, bandages on his hands, greyish brown pants, long white socks, and baseball runner shoes. Personality Crunchy was a very eccentric and loved to watch Family Guy and play Garfield Kart in his free time. While a little cocky at times evidenced by the game based on his life, TF2, he could easily be described as chaotic good. Abilities Crunchy was capable of running at great speeds and could run run circles around you at will. He was a extremely dangerous with a baseball bat, being able to bash your in in in mere seconds. He exceled at the use of fire arms and could drink Bonk Cola™ which would cause him to go Matrix mode for a short ammount of time. Upon his transformation into Dark Crunchy he had become an epic gamer god, capable of going epic gamer style at will. It said in this form, that the sheer power of his nae nae's are so '''EPIC '''that most mortals will go blind in his presense equipped with SCP scramble gear. Relationships Serval Though he was often busy due to his work as a mercenary and his later work as a member of the MTF Nine Tailed Fox, Crunchy and his sister Serval had developed a strong unbreakable bond. Crunchy and Serval had always enjoyed playing Garfield Kart together, and he would sometimes gave her lessons on how to properly use firearms. Upon his revival he knew the only way to protect her was by sacrificing himsel fin a fight aginst Jeffy, a fight which he fought to the death. Dr. Bright Crunchy was known as Dr. Bright's second in command, and they would ocasionally slack off at their job to play Fortnite together. They were great friends and always got along well, even going so far as to spend their vacation days binge watching Family Guy. Jeffy Crunchy had first met Jeffy through Zerde, when the two were still a power couple. Crunchy had never trusted Jeffy and had always stated that "Jeffy will be the death of you", encouraging Zerde to break up with him. Though Zerde never belived him, Crunchy's suspisousions were proven right during the events of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love. In which Jeffy went Sicko Mode and EXPUNGED Zerde. Crunchy soon became Jeffy's arch rival, determined to kill him to avenge his bird friend. Zerde Zerde and Crunchy had always gotten along well, even at one point being lovers. Even after their breakup they would still reguarly spend time with each other. However things took a turn for the worse when Zerde and Jeffy had gotten engaged, Crunchy had never approved of this relationship and they would constantly get into arguments over it. Things soon escalated and they had gotten into a fight which resulted in the death of Flippy. They had never talked since. Crunchy never forgot him, wishing Zerde would of just took his advice. In "Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven Love" First appearance Crunchy was first refrenced in Chapter 8 following his death to SCP-096. Later making his first major appearance in Chapter 12 upon turning into Dark Crunchy. Timeline 1 In Timeline 1, Crunchy started his adult life as a mercenary for the group known as the Builders League United. He served for many years before promptly being kicked off the team and replaced due to his violent outburst in 2fort. The SCP Foundation took wind of his epic gamer powers and hired him as a member of the MTF Nine Tailed Fox. He soon rose in the ranks and became a highest ranking Commander, being code named "Commander 69". Crunchy was loyall the SCP Foundation for the rest of his live up until he died to SCP-096, he Foundation treated him as a hero upon him finally bringing an end to SCP-096 having killed them before promptly succumbing to his wounds. During the story Serval had just come back from his funeral and had distracted the Japari Bus driver with her annoying crying, which indirectly resulted in the death of Hotel Mario. Crunchy was soon revived by Merasmus in one of the later chapters, having become Dark Crunchy. With his new found powers he had rejoined the SCP Foundation, containing countless of their most dangerous SCPs and rising in the ranks at alarming speeds in his short time working for them again. His final mission was to end the life of Jeffy otherwise known as "SCP-6969". Crunchy did not confront Jeffy out of the Foundation's orders, but out of blood lust. The moment he read the SCP report on Jeffy he had realized that Jeffy murdered and EXPUNGED his best friend, Zerde. This resulted in a fight to the death bewteen the two. Later being confirmed in Chapter 17 that Crunchy did not survive this encounter. Timeline 2 In Timeline 2, Crunchy's life had remained reletively the same. This time going to fight Jeffy strictly out of the Foundation's orders, and for the protection of his sister Serval. His fate can be assumed to be the same as his Timeline 1 counterpart. Triva * Crunchy is a real discord user, being friends with Zerde irl.